The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Electronic data processing systems including communication systems and signal processing systems use analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) to convert analog data into digital data and digital-to-analog converters (DACs) to convert digital data into analog data. For example, in communication systems, receivers may receive analog data and may use ADCs to convert the analog data into digital data. Additionally, transmitters may use DACs to convert digital data into analog data and may transmit the analog data.
Generally, the systems include oscillator circuits that generate a system clock of frequency fs, which is then employed to sample analog data at specified time intervals or to reconstruct analog data. Problems can arise, however, when sampling is performed at a frequency other than fs. A clock signal having a frequency other than fs may be derived, for example, by dividing the system clock, which may result in timing inaccuracies, or jitter, particularly when a non-integer division is used.